


The Making of The Mobster Mash

by ReggieJackson



Series: Lights, Camera, Cut!!! [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Filming, Humor, Mild Language, Mistakes, Movie Reference, Other, Parody, Short & Sweet, bloopers, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReggieJackson/pseuds/ReggieJackson
Summary: A new installment of "Light's Camera, Cut!"When the Warners are on camera, they may make it look easy, But sometimes even the simplest of cartoon shorts can come out of the most chaotic situations. Warning: brief mature themes and language.





	1. A Sandwich of Situations

September 1993

"The food's great, but the service stinks: Yakko says brightly as he gives an innocent shrug to the camera"

Nick, the writer of the short groaned after reading the final line to the script. While he normally didn't work on set, he came on board as an extra helping hand. "God, every time I revise this whole thing it just sounds worse and worse! There's a few stuff in here that could work but it's just surrounded by nonsense!"

Ted, the head cameraman, grabbed the script from him and looked it over.

"I guess it is pretty cheesy. But Nick, it's not  _that_  bad" he said positively.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to put a script together during an all-nighter on a bender!" Nick responded bitterly. This commentary brought the attention of the director of the short, Greg.

"Hey! Look we got to have a Warners short turned in to the studio at any cost, even if it does need a little work" he cut in.

The small crew couldn't help but be frustrated at the enormous predicament they were in. Their most recent project; a Rita and Runt short, "Icebreakers" went seriously over budget. There was paying for the trip to Alaska, replacing equipment that got damaged in a freak snowstorm, searching for Buttons and Mindy  _again_ , caring for a couple sick crew members, and a lot of begging to get Bearnette Peters on board; that alone was a third of the short's expenses.

As a result, this took out a huge chunk of the budget for the last part of the episode to be completed; the Warners short "Mobster Mash" which at the time was still under the working title "Oodles of Noodles". The overall plotline, what little there was, involved the Warners doing a simple 2 minute short that involved singing about pasta while making one-liners and pasta jokes throughout. Even worse, the entire episode had to be turned in by the end of the week.

"Besides, the Warners might be able to work a good performance around it." said Greg. He glanced over at the trio in question who were tiredly sulking at a table. He walked over to the table to cheer them up. The bored trio stared at the checkered tablecloth that laid before them. Because of budget cuts, everything had to be shot in Burbank; this meant that the short couldn't be filmed at the famous Barbatta restaurant in New York as originally planned, much to the Warners disappointment. Instead, they had to settle for a little-known restaurant in downtown Burbank known as Mario Puzzo's Ristorante. Despite popular belief, it was not named directly after the writer of "The Godfather" Mario Puzo.

"Come on, be a little positive about this, don't make this harder than it has to be" Greg pleaded.

"Oh, I think you've accomplished that already," Yakko replied sharply.

"How so?" the director crossed his arms.

"Oh, I don't know…by sticking us with a terrible script, getting us up at 6 in the morning, and cheating us out of going to one of the most famous spots in all of New York!"

"Now I'll have to put my date with Mel Gibson on hold, again!" Dot complained.

"What date?" Wakko jokingly asked before his sister bonked him on the head.

"Look, like I said before, budgets pretty small so we gotta work with what we got," Greg explained. "Besides, consider the free food a consolation prize"

This bit of news made their heads perk up.

"Say, when is it coming out already? I'm starving." Wakko asked while rubbing his belly.

"In…another hour" Ted spoke up glancing at his watch. All three of the Warners of them groaned unison.

"And the disappointment list gets bigger" Nick retorted.

"Don't you a script to revise?" the director snapped back. Nick shrugged and went back to business. Greg sighed as he rustled his brown mullet.

"Alright, there's an ice cream shop next door. Get something from there to tie you over. Deal?" The three sibling's faces lit up immediately.

"Ice cream for lunch?! I love being an orphan kid!" Wakko exclaimed just before the three of them rushed out the door, almost knocking over the owner of the restaurant; Darnell Puzzo. Greg grabbed the pudgy man just before he fell down.

"Hey Mr. Puzzo, thanks again for allowing this. I know this was sort of last-minute thing" he said gratefully.

"Ah, no problem et all." The owner replied with a distinct Italian accent. He was busily setting up several plates on a table. "This will be great publicity for this place"

"Cool, alright Ted get the rest of those cameras out. Time to get this show on the…"

The door opened. Suddenly, three men appeared at the doorway. In the middle was a short, portly middle-aged man in a black Italian suit. You could easily tell from his distinguished posture that he was a man of high importance. On either side of him was his entourage towering above his head. On his left was a bodyguard in a brown suit; on the right was a second in a gray suit. Greg glanced over at the owner. It only took one look on Darnell's pale white face to find out that he knew them all too well.

"Oh no…" Darnell muttered as he ducked down behind a table. The three men marched inside the restaurant. The lead man in the middle pointed a fat finger at the crew.

"You three! In the kitchen" He commanded in low and raspy voice.

"Who the hell are you guys? Look we are in the middle of something here…" Greg began to protest. The man's two bodyguards flashed holsters underneath their jackets to prove he wasn't playing around. "…and we've just stopped for a quick coffee break" he quickly finished his statement.

Greg went through the doors while the others followed after him.

"Hey look what I found over here!" one of the man's bodyguard's stated aloud as he kicked away a table Darnell happened to hide behind. The leader sauntered over towards the frozen man.

"Do you mind asking me why you're hiding under that table from me?" He asked sternly.

"Hiding? I wasn't doing that, I was eh, checking to see where that last dollar…" Darnell stammered as he looked around on the floor. He was roughly picked on the back of his shirt up by one of the other two men.

"You've been slacking on your monthly dues, Mr. Darnell. I really don't appreciate that" he leaned close enough to his face that Darnell could smell the garlic in his breath.

" _Mi raccomando_  Mr. Godfather, business has been as slow as is…" a big hand harshly clamped over his mouth.

"Shush! Normally I'd go ahead and let my boys  _take care_  of you. But I might make an extension if you're willing to whip up your signature dishes for all three of us"

"But the restaurants closed, it will take all day to get everything…" Darnell felt the grip on him tighten. "I can do that" he strained. "Just stay out here for a little while I get everything squared away"

The Godfather looked at his two partners for a few moments before turning back to him. The owner felt the tight grip on him let go, causing him to fall to the floor.

"One hour, I'll be back. And I better have everything set for me" he warned before he left, his goons following afterward. As soon as they were completely out of sight, the owner hurried off to the kitchen.

"You mind telling us what's going on?" Greg asked concerned.

" _Che macello!_  So much asking today!" Darnell replied frustrated.

"Do tell!" Yakko spouted unexpectedly. The crew jumped up at the sight of the Warners suddenly standing next to them with ice cream cones in their hands.

"God, I've been here a few weeks and that still freaks me out." Nick shuddered after landing in Greg's arms. The director immediately dropped him while the owner spent the next few minutes explaining everything.

"So let me get this straight, you had a run-in with the mob when you were short on cash so now you're stuck having to pay him your share of the profits or else its  _arrivederci_  for the restaurant?" Yakko summarized.

"And  _arrivederci_  to me" Darnell answered dejectedly as he slumped down on the floor.

Sounds like a set of your typical mobster movie to me"

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" Nick uttered sarcastically.

"Look please, just come back next week. I'll handle this" Darnell protested.

"But we don't have another week, the episodes due at the end of this week" Ted cut in worriedly. Yakko rested a pondering finger underneath his chin

"Wait a minute… there might be a way we can fix both of our problems here, your script…" he answered pointing a finger at the crew before pointing another at Darnell, "… and your mob problem." He called Greg over and whispered in his ear, he did the same for Darnell. When he finished, both of them gasped when they stepped back.

" _Ma sei pazzo?!_  What's the matta with you? He's a serious man! He has connections!" Darnell warned. All three of the Warners flashed their wallets, all with the Warner Bros logo on them.

"So do we. We'll even out the playing field" Yakko remarked slyly.

"That sounds crazy enough to work. I've always wanted to do a skit like this!" Greg stated excitedly.

"What? What?" Ted and Nick asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Nick, get your pencil ready, this script is about to go under a complete rewrite".

The crew spent the next several minutes getting everything set up. The plan was simple; the short would go on as planned, but with one major revision. The short would now center on the Warners meeting up with the unsuspecting mobsters. Although there would be a few throwbacks to Nick's original script, the short would mainly be improvised. Nick changed the short's title from "Oodles of Noodles" to the more fitting one, "Mobster Mash".

For extra preparation, Nick managed to write some new material with the Warners. Wakko made a quick stop back at the studio water tower, which was only a few minutes away, to stock up on extra items in his gag bag. Yakko and Greg requested that all the cameras be hidden out of sight. The cameras were connected to a live feed so that Ted could see alternate angles from surveillance screens set up in the kitchen. In the meantime, Greg asked Mr. Puzzo to step out for a little while until the short was almost done. Everything was finished with least 20 minutes to spare. The last thing to do was to get the first scene out-of-the-way before the Warners new "special friends" arrived.

[Scene 1 Take 1]

This first scene was only one that the crew decided to use from Nick's original script. It opened up with a fade in shot of the downtown skyscrapers. It tilted down to the street just outside the restaurant. The Warners suddenly appeared riding into the shot on a three-seat bike. Unfortunately, Yakko lost control of the bike and smashed head-on into the set's only exposed camera, taking down Ted who was filming the scene.

Cut! Greg barked.

[Scene 1 Take 2]

This time the scene was repeated again as the Warners rode into the shot and sing.

" _Ravioli, pepperoni, tortellini, and spumoni_ …" Wakko and Dot flipped off the bike while their eldest brother rode off-screen; and crashed into a pile of nearby trash cans.

"Cut! Come on, the guys will be back any minute." Greg stated aloud.

"Don't blame us! Blame the only sibling who never learned how to ride a bike!" Dot responded as an unhappy Yakko appeared completely covered in trash.

[Scene 1 Take 3]

This time around, the Goodfeathers unexpectedly happened to fly by as the camera tilted down to the street.

"Crap, we'll have to pay those guys later…" Greg muttered as he noticed this. He almost thought about reshooting the scene again but decided against it as the rest of the shot went off perfectly. The Warners again rode into the shot and sang.

 _" Ravioli, pepperoni, tortellini, and spumoni Funicello, Mastroianni, Toscanini, baked salam_i"

As Dot and Wakko flipped off the bike, Yakko jumped off it just before it crashed again into the trash cans. All three of them excitedly ran inside the restaurant. Once inside, they started looking a different Italian dishes set up on a table. The Warners realized in the middle of the song that they had no idea what these dishes looked like until now, and in their eyes, they did not look appetizing.

" _Minestrone_ _extra cheesy_ " Yakko skeptically looked his dish as he sang his line.

" _Fried_ _scungilli_ " Dot simply held her nose at the strong garlic smell from hers.

 _" Over easy_" Wakko cringed as he arched an eyebrow at whatever the heck was on the plate in front of him.

_" Muscatel, apple betty, rigatoni, and spaghetti!"_

The trio cautiously backed away from the table and nimbly hopped onto another one, only for it to tip over and take them to the floor.

"Cut!"

[Scene 1 Take 4]

The scene went off as planned as they fawned over the hot dishes. This time they hid their objection to the dishes in front them with bright smiles on their faces.

_" Minestrone extra cheesy fried scungilli over easy, Muscatel, apple betty, rigatoni, and spaghetti!"_

The Warners jovially danced across the floor before jumping on the other table again.

" _La la la la la la la la_ _Hey!_ " They cheered on a final note before jumping into their seats.

"Cut! Perfect!" Greg stated happily.

"Just in time too! They're back!" Ted commented as he looked out the window. The returning mobsters were just a block away from the restaurant. Nick grabbed a hold of Ted as he quickly rushed to the double doors leading to the kitchen. "Wait I still need to get the camera from outside!"

"No time, they're almost here!" Greg called out as they passed through the doors. "Alright, one more thing Warners; remember this is just going to be one long take that well have to surrender to the editing board. So have fun… but keep it moving! Got it?"The trio nodded. "Great. Oh, this is just like  _Hidden Camera_!" he squealed with excitement.

"Get in here, Allen Funt!" Nick grumbled as he yanked Greg the kitchen by the back of his hair. The crew members crowded around the doors circular windows as the three men appeared out the window. One of the bodyguards took one look at the camera and immediately kicked it over, smashing it to pieces. At the same time, one of the surveillance screens went blank.

"There goes one camera…" Ted cringed. The other two shushed him in response. All the crew members could do at this point is be quiet and stare out the windows as they waited for the show to start.


	2. Improvisation Sensation/ Mobster Mash Director's Cut

[Scene 2]

The Warners began the short as they pretended to read the menus on their table. Three long shadows immediately roused their attention as they looked up to see who they belonged too. The Godfather along with his two goons stood at the doorway, quickly noticing the trio upon entry.

"Uh… I think the cartoon just started" Yakko slyly stated just before he resumed "reading" his menu.

"What are those kids doing in my personal private booth?" asked the Godfather.

"I don't know Godfather," the mobster to the right of him asked.

"You want we should off em boss?" the second one proposed gruffly.

"No, this infringement I will handle on my own," he responded coldly, cracking his knuckles. He calmly walked over to the table and cleared his throat. The Warners pretended to ignore him as they hid their faces behind the menus. The Godfather stood there and waited patiently. Meanwhile, the crew members in the kitchen were impatiently waiting to see what would happen next.

"Are they going to say anything?" Greg whispered irritably from behind the doors.

" They're probably figuring out what to say" Ted interjected.

"Well, they need to figure out soon. Come on!" Meanwhile, the Warners were in a hushed conversation about the situation they were in.

"…Yakko we can't improvise for an entire episode! We barely have a script to work around." Dot complained quietly.

"Well, where's the fun in doing that?" Wakko quietly interjected.

"Hey, it's a fun challenge, besides it's either doing this or pasta puns" Yakko added, reminding her of the script they originally had to follow. Dot grimaced at the thought of it when the Godfather cleared his throat again.

"We're not ready to order yet" Dot spoke up before she and her brothers puckered their lips making kissing noises. The man growled in offense as his face flushed bright crimson.

"Finally" Greg muttered briefly just as the man quickly calmed down and cleared his throat again.

"Alright already, we'll have the spaghetti and meatballs" Yakko responded just before he and his siblings dressed the portly mob boss as a waiter. He hastily ripped the costume off himself.

"I'm not your waiter, I am Don Pepperoni, the Godfather" he introduced formally.

"Can we call you Dadoo?" Dot asked jumping into his lap.

"You will call me the Godfather" he replied.

"I like Dadoo better," said Yakko

"Me too," said Wakko

"And who are these two guys Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Yakko asked bringing his attention to the bodyguards. The first one came forward while scratching his crotch.

"The name's Lonni, and that's Strap" he answered cockily, jutting a thumb at his partner.

"So shut it or we'll bust a cap" Strap answered, cracking his knuckles.

"Gee, how long did it take them to rehearse that one?" Yakko answered, clearly not impressed.

"So where you from Dadoo?" Wakko asked.

"From the small town of Bologna Ital…" Don began to explain but was quickly interrupted.

"You were born from lunch meat?! Ew!" Dot exclaimed as her brothers burst into laughter.

"Enough. This is my booth and I want you out" the Godfather commanded sharply. Suddenly Wakko appeared at his side.

"But we were here first"

"Hey, why don't you sit at one of the other tables Dadoo?" Yakko cut in as he appeared at his other side.

"Stop calling me Dadoo! I'm the Godfather and that's my booth and I want you out" Don grumbled as he pointed to the door.

"Looks like someone never learned to share" Yakko retorted. Don reached over and grabbed him by the ears.

"You come here to this restaurant, sit in my personal and private booth, and insult me?" Dot launched herself on his arm.

"Of course not, if we were to insult you we would have called you tubby mushroom head man" she replied sweetly. She then grabbed a hold of his head and stretched till it literally became a bloated bulb. The Godfather angrily rubbed his head back to normal.

"And if we really wanted to insult you, we would have asked why you aren't dressed for work" Wakko commented as he suddenly dressed Don into plumber outfit complete with red overalls and a curly mustache.

"You really need to lay off the Nintendo" Dot retorted.

"What can we say? Video game stereotypes are all the rage now!" Yakko shrugged. He glanced over at the double doors where he faintly saw Greg holding up a sign. It read: _"Ix nay on the Italian okes jay! Keep it moving!"_  Yakko winked at him before turning his attention back to the mobsters. The Godfather was back in his regular clothes with his two goons at his side.

"Show these kids the door" Don ordered.

"That's okay we can see it from here" Yakko joked before Lonni, the first bodyguard had grabbed all three by the ears and carried them to the door. "Ooh, nice door!"

"Faboo!" Wakko exclaimed.

Great hinges" Dot added. With a swift chuck, all three of them were tossed into the street. All of the crew members were too distracted to noticed the Warners appeared behind them in the kitchen.

"So how are we doing?" Yakko asked loudly. Nick and Ted jumped while Greg harshly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Stop doing that!" Nick complained. Greg glanced out the window to see if the mobsters heard anything, luckily they hadn't.

"Jesus guys, are you trying to get us busted?" he whispered irritably. "You guys are doing great so far, the mobsters don't suspect a thing" he glanced up at Wakko who was enviously eyeing plates of spaghetti on a counter.

"Come on just one nibble!" Wakko pleaded as Dot held him back by the tail.

"Save it for later food disposer!" Dot retorted as she tasted a spoonful of fondue from a bowl. Yakko simply leaned against a wall as he took out a paddle ball. The crew members were befuddled at Yakko's lack of urgency.

"Well, aren't you going to something? You got to get back out there!" Greg said impatiently.

"Cool it mullet man, a talent such as mine needs to be spurned by extra inspiration…" Yakko replied coolly.

"Waiter. Waiter! Bring me my pasta" the Godfathers voice could be heard from outside.

"And there's our inspiration! Wakko!" Wakko took out his gag bag and pulled out three waiter uniforms, one in black and two that were white. Before Dot and Wakko finished dressing out in the white ones, Yakko was fully dressed in the black uniform and already rushing out the door with a plate of spaghetti. He pushed through the doors only to accidentally knock himself back in. In the process, he got spaghetti sauce all over himself and Wakko and Dot. While he was able to wipe the stains off his costume, his siblings struggled to wipe the red stains off their white costumes.

"Smooth" Nick said snarkily. Greg facepalmed at his situation.

"Whoops, that's what I get for hurrying" Yakko rubbed his head.

"Yakko! look what you did!" Dot angrily complained.

"Just turn your costumes inside out, no will notice them then" Wakko responded just before he took his off. After a few more moments, they were ready to go.

"Alright let's try this again," said Yakko. He confidently burst through the door with a covered silver tray. He approached Don's table and uncovered the tray to show Wakko holding a plate of spaghetti.

 _"You calla for a waiter here we are for you..."_  they began to sing while dancing. Both Warners did two simultaneous backflips which ended terribly. Wakko face planted on the table while Yakko slammed into the ground.

"Wait redo time! Wakko called out while holding his head. Both of them ran back into the kitchen.

"What is this, dinner theater for the musically challenged?" Strap complained as he filed his nails with a switchblade.

"It can't be dinner theater if it's lunchtime dumb ass" Lonni corrected. The Warner brothers came back out a few seconds later to try again.

" _You calla for a waiter here we are for you, well serve your food much later were the Warner waiters two."_  both sang. This was one of the new songs the brothers and Nick pulled together at the last minute before they started filming. The song sequence goes off without any more mistakes. After successfully flipping onto the table they cleared the way for Dot to come in.

"Don't order the fondue" Dot strutted on the table while shaking her hips. Her smile disappeared as her stomach began to rumble. "Seriously" she strained before she ran off to the nearest restroom. While Dot was busy with that situation, Yakko and Wakko took over for her.

"Now for lunch. Allow me to suggest the chef's salad." Yakko proposed. Wakko held out a bowl of salad with dentures laid inside it. "The chef couldn't finish his."

"Ugh that's disgusting" Don groaned before smacking the salad out of his hands.

"How about the steamed lobster?" Yakko uncovered another tray only to reveal that it was missing. "Huh, Looks like it was a bit undercooked" Dot quickly returned to the table.

"Here let me make you feel a bit more comfortable," she said as she massaged his neck. At the same time, Wakko took off his suit jacket and tucked a napkin in his shirt.

"Why not try our appetizer, black and white colored pasta?" Wakko persuaded, handing him a plate of the pasta. After a few moments of eating it, Don spat out the pasta in disgust.

"Ah, This stuffs inedible! The hell did you make it out of, polyester?" he sat up angrily.

"Even better, cashmere" Wakko came forward and swiped the napkin off him. Don was completely shirtless except for his bow tie and the remnants of his shirt cuffs. The shocked man got up and looked down, his face blushed a bright shade of pink. He chuckled embarrassedly as he picked up the unruly bush of string that was once half of his suit.

"God, have you no shame, there's children here!" Dot remarked offended as she held up bar labeled with the word censored across his flabby chest.

"I thought this was a restaurant, not Chippendales!" Yakko remarked disgustedly. Don turned his attention to his bodyguards.

"Please gentlemen, avert your eyes while I make myself decent" he commanded properly, trying to hide his humiliation. The two of them did as told by turning around with their eyes covered while resisting the urge to not laugh. He walked towards a grinning Wakko while chuckling.

"Cute joke…but I didn't like it!" his tone changed harshly before he stormed to the nearest restroom. Meanwhile, the crew members in the kitchen continued to overlook the unscripted skit unfold before them.

"I really don't think this was a good idea" Ted added worriedly.

"Still, some of this stuff is better than the stuff I wrote" Nick admitted.

"Come on this is stuff is gold, and if all goes well, they'll get this guy out of Puzzo's hair. It'll be killing two birds with one stone" Greg stated as a matter of fact.

"Can we not use the word kill?" Ted nervously grimaced to the situation at hand.

After a few minutes in the restroom, Don came back out with his suit fully repaired. Yakko resumed suggesting other choices on the menu.

"So what will it be Dadoo, The calamari or the squid?" Yakko proposed.

"The calamari  _is_  squid" the Godfather corrected.

"How about the pasta or the...?"

"When do you think they'll serve us yet?" Lonni asked his partner in crime.

"I don't see why he won't let us plug em already" Strap pondered.

"...Marinara is red sauce!" the Godfather replied annoyed.

"Zucchini or squash, ham or prosciutto, drink or beverage?" Yakko asked rapidly.

"They're all the same!" the force of his voice blew in Yakko's face.

"Do you realize this cuts our menu in half? he added just before he accidentally ripped the menu in half.

"That does it!" Don yelled angrily. He brought the bodyguards to his side by clapping his hands twice.

"Hey, I can do that!" Yakko chimed in and practiced it himself. Back in the kitchen, Ted momentarily turned away from the screens he was monitoring.

"By the way where did you send Mr. Puzzo?" Ted asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I had him do one errand for us" Greg answered nonchalantly. Meanwhile, somewhere across the busy highways of Los Angles…

" _Mannaggia!_ My restaurant in trouble and they want me to go grocery shopping at the ACME supermarket!" Darnell grumbled as he trudged through midday traffic. Back at the restaurant, Yakko's experiment with the Godfather's clap command had turned into an impromptu Mexican dance session.

"Stop it! Remove these little pests" Don commanded.

"Yes, Don Pepperoni" Lonni and Strap replied in unison as he held out his hand. The Warners gagged when the two bodyguards leaned in and kissed it.

"Now!" Greg looked on through the window as the bodyguards carried the Warners to the door, and somehow got themselves booted out into the street.

"What happened?" Greg exclaimed as he rubbed his eyes to comprehend what he just saw.

"So…" a bright voice startled him. He looked behind to see it was only Dot. "Where'd you guys put all those cameras anyway," Dot asked curiously. Ted came forward and proudly pointed out all the spots where some of them were located.

"Oh, I put one underneath a table, behind the coat rack, one within the walls…" Ted happened to notice a plate of spaghetti the Godfather was getting ready to eat had a shiny lens sticking out from within it. "… and one in the pasta!" he shrieked.

Dot sprang into action as she ran out the door towards the table.

"I've got this! Wakko!"

Out of nowhere, Wakko zipped by the table and gulped up the spaghetti along with the camera in one gulp. It happened so fast the Godfather didn't even notice. He did, however, notice Dot lips at the other end of the spaghetti strand he was sucking up. They finished it with a kiss on the lips.

"Eww you've been eating garlic!" she answered disgustedly before spaying a bottle of mouth freshener in his face.

"Why you lousy kid..." the mob boss growled.

"Whew, Dodged another one" Greg sighed in relief.

"And now we're down another camera" Ted groaned as another one of the screens went blank.

"…How big of a fool do you think I am?!" the Godfather yelled angrily at the trio.

"Let's see" Wakko took off his shoe and measured the length of his foot. "Oh about a size 8, double D" He took out a pair of shoes and put one of them on Don."Try this one on for size" The Godfather yelped in pain as a lobster that happened to be inside it, latched onto his big toe.

"So that's where the lobster went!" Yakko said aloud just before he pulled the lobster off. Wakko then pulled out a different pair of shoes from his gag bag.

"How does this fit Dadoo?" he asked as he slipped them on. The Godfather got up and walked around for a bit.

"Ooh, these are comfy… Hey!" he yelled in realization as his eyes flared red. Meanwhile, Ted who happened to be overlooking the camera feed of this moment, got a too close up for comfort shot and nearly fainted in shock. "You're going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight!" he threatened, pointing a finger at Wakko.

"Can we all go?" Yakko jumped in.

"Is Jimmy Hoffa there?" asked Wakko.

"Will he read to us?" Dot added. Don clapped his hands twice and brought Lonni and Strap to his sides.

"Get rid of them!"

"Yes Pepperoni" they replied with malicious grins on their faces. Both reached into their holsters only to realize their weapons of choice were missing. They looked up to see Wakko playfully juggling two handguns in the air.

"Come on it's the 90's. Don't you know you shouldn't play with guns?" Yakko reprimanded. Wakko tossed one of the guns in the air and swallowed it in one gulp. Strap lunged forward to strangle him when Lonni stopped him by tugging the back of his jacket.

"Give me back my damn gun! Little bastard!"Strap yelled.

"Such language!" Dot said astonished. Don placed a hand on Strap's shoulder whose temper dissipated.

"Calm yourself, For once I agree, such language is unnecessary for businessmen such as my…." Wakko accidentally dropped the other gun, causing it to fire off and graze his foot. Don howled in pain as he held his foot with both hands. "Ow son of a bitch! Goddammit!"

"Tenderfoot's a real model by example folks" Yakko retorted. After swallowing the other gun, Wakko came forward with a small toy gun as a non-violent substitute.

"Try my pez gun, it comes in orange" he pulled the trigger and shot a few candy pieces which bounced of Don's flabby face. The mob boss's face flushed bright red.

"How about you try mine, it comes in black!" he growled whipping out a large machine gun, the gun barrel shoved directly in Wakko's mouth. Both his siblings including the crew members went wide-eyed at the situation.

"Oh shit." Nick gasped.

Before anyone had time to react, he opened fire. Rather than Wakko's head get blasted to pieces, his cheeks bulged as several rounds of ammunition filled up his mouth. Don backed up with a befuddled look on his face. Unable to hold it in anymore, Wakko spat the bullets out with the same force as the gun. The mobsters fearfully jumped around as the bullets riddled the floor beneath them. A few ricocheted and struck four more hidden cameras.

"Aw come on!" Ted complained when four more of his screens went blank.

"Ooh, lunch theater!" Dot commented happily as she and Yakko took a seat at the table.

"This must be a reenactment of the St. Valentine's day massacre" Yakko added. After a few moments, Wakko finally spat the last of the bullets out of his system.

"Yuck that stuff tastes awful!" he exclaimed disgustedly. The mobsters laid on the floor exhausted.

"Boys... help me up" the Godfather wheezed. Both Lonni and Strap strained as they lifted him up from the ground. When he was back on his feet he brushed himself off. "Thank you"

"Yes Pepperoni" his goons replied before kissing his hand again. The Warners grimaced at the sight.

"They kiss random strangers and yet they find that gross" Greg commented briefly.

"Eww!" Wakko reeled.

"Aren't you worried about germs" Dot responded. The Godfather angrily sputtered while he clenched his fists.

"Out!" the mob boss grumbled. Just outside the restaurant, Darnell was walking up the street less than a block away.

" It took a while but I'm back" he sighed. He jumped back in shock as the last person he wanted to see flying out the front door and landed on his behind.

"I am stupefied as to what has just occurred," Don said aloud. He got up and glared intensely at Darnell as he marched towards him.

"Hello Godfather, uh how was your stay?" Darnell gulped. The mob boss hastily pushed him aside.

"Out of my way Darnell! I'll deal with you later!" he growled as he stormed back inside the restaurant. The Warners were happily eating plates of spaghetti at a table.

"Fathers home! Daddy! Dadoo!" the trio cheered as they embraced themselves in Don's arms. Darnell quickly managed to sneak past the Godfather and his goons and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Is this what you've been doing while I've been gone?!" the owner asked astonishingly.

"Honey you haven't seen the half of it" Nick spoke up. Darnell smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Did you get the thing we needed?" Greg asked. Darnell opened up a small bag he had in his hands. Inside the bag were two small boxes wrapped together. One was labeled  _ACME Instant imitation spaghetti_ , this was the one they actually needed. But there was a second one labeled  _ACME Background illusion blinds_.

"They only had it in a two for one set. I don't see how dis is going help" the owner explained doubtfully.

"Yakko said its all part of the plan, but now really is not a good time for explaining," Greg replied. An angry growl from the Godfather brought his attention back towards the window. The Warners had slipped into different costumes and were playing music to calm him down.

" _Sing softly love and we will sing a serenade, to fill your heart with gentle love while music play_ s" they sang in unison. This was another song the trio had whipped up with Nick just before filming started. While the Warners singing was great as usual, the instruments of choice left much to be desired. Wakko banged his drum slightly offbeat. Dot struggled to pluck notes on a lute while Yakko was squeezing out discordant notes on the accordion. This was due to fact that they hadn't had much time to rehearse their music beforehand.

 _"The night is young, the day is through, and we were sitting here before you!_ " Wakko finished the song with a loud bang of a drum.

"Out out out out!" Don yelled angrily.

"You remind us of certain CEO we know," said Wakko

"Was the song really that bad?" Dot asked as Lonni and Strap approached them.

As Don' bodyguards carried the Warners to the door, the trio managed to turn the tables again and kick all of three mobsters out onto the street.

"How did they …?!" Darnell uttered in astonishment.

"Don't ask, still wondering that myself," Greg uttered. Yakko quickly came forward and locked the door shut. Dot nailed up boards of woods. Wakko came up and welded the door shut around the edges. Loud banging could be heard from the outside.

" Open this damn door!" The Godfather yelled.

"Not until you watch your language mister!" Dot responded.

" Open this door please!"

"Alright... do you guys have any idea on what to do next," Yakko asked as he turned his attention to the crew peering out from behind the kitchen doors.

"What?! You don't know?!" Greg exclaimed.

"Were just stalling for time right now!" Yakko answered.

"You're supposed to be the brains of the group! Can't you think of something?" Dot complained.

"Sorry sis but I'm all tapped out, any ideas Wakko?" Wakko opened up his gag bag and looked inside for anything that could be of use. The crew members and Darnell got increasingly more nervous as the banging from the door got louder and louder. Wakko calmly continued to search through his bag.

"Ugh why don't ya just dump out everything that's in there" Nick proposed irritably as he grabbed his bag and started shaking it.

"Wait! Not so hard!" Wakko warned as he latched on to him. But it was too late. Several luau themed props such as surfboards and tiki poles burst out of the bag littered the entire restaurant. Nick emerged from a pile of mismatched costumes.

So that's where the decorations for last month's luau went!" Yakko remarked astonished.

"You shouldn't shake a gag bag so hard, it's dangerous!" Wakko reprimanded.

"Thanks for the update" Nick replied dizzily. He peered into an almost empty bag and got licked by a pig that waddled out of it. "Why the hell, was there a pig in the bag?"

"Some questions are better left unanswered" Dot responded.

A loud banging at the door told them that they didn't have much time left. The eldest siblings glanced over at the two boxes Darnell had brought. A light bulb appeared directly over his head.

"You guys get everything set up, well distract them," he said aloud.

"Hey I'm the director, that's  _my_  job!" Greg remarked. Yakko simply crossed his arms and smirked. "You guys get those props set up, the Warners will hold them off." Nick and Ted went to work as Darnell complied. The door at this point was barely hanging by its hinges. Yakko unwrapped the two boxes and handed the background blind one to Wakko.

The middle sibling excitedly opened the small box and pulled out a large rolled up window blind. It turned out the blind was very easy to install on the ceiling. Dot jumped up and pulled the blind down by the handle.

"Is this contrived or just convenient?" she wondered.

"Uh...might be a little of both," Yakko replied.

On the blind was a lifelike image of an Austrian restaurant. After doing so, the Warners rummaged through the costumes and found a few that matched the Austrian theme. As soon as they finished changing out, the mobsters had finally kicked the door in. They stormed in only to be taken aback at what they saw. The Warners were dressed up as Oompah band, complete with tubas and lederhosen.

"Come in and enjoy the schnitzel" greeted Yakko. The mobsters looked around completely baffled as they ran back out of the restaurant. During this time, Dot rolled up the blind and pulled it back down to reveal a different theme. The Warners immediately dressed out for it. The mobsters came back in only to be even more confused. The restaurant had transformed into a jazz lounge. The Warners had dressed themselves up as beatniks while playing music. Dot played maracas while Wakko was on bongos. Yakko however, was badly attempting to play an acoustic guitar.

"Like Coolsville Daddy o," said Wakko coolly. The mobster ran back out as the Warners changed up the set again with the blind and time around, the mobsters returned to the restaurant as a dingy nightclub. The Warners dressed out as a grunge band, complete with ripped jeans and tattered jackets. Wakko slammed away at the drums while Dot rocked out on bass. Yakko's head-banged a mop of messy blond hair on his head while strumming a guitar, still horribly out of tune of course.

 _"With the lights out! Imitators! Here are now! Were the Warners! Kurt may sue us, If we keep this!"_  he sang raucously.

 _" You need lessons, you can't play this_!" Dot cut in melodically. The mobsters covered their ears as they ran back out.

" We're ready!" Greg called out from behind the blind. The Warner trio changed out of their clothes and hastily slipped on Hawaiian shirts. All three of them were starting to sweat with exhaustion.

"Let's make a mental note to never do that again." Dot uttered breathlessly.

"Deal!" the brothers replied tiredly as they pulled the blind up for the final time. The restaurant had been completely redecorated with a Hawaiian luau theme. Greg along with the others had disappeared back into the kitchen once the mobsters came back in.

"Ah, if it isn't the big Kahuna" Yakko greeted as he tossed a flower lei necklace around his shoulders.

"And his two little kahunas" Dot added as she did the same for Lonni and Strap. Wakko came forward riding on the pig.

"Apple poi or cherry poi?" Wakko asked as he offered Don a bowl of poi.

"No no no! I want my booth, I want my waiter, I want my spaghetti!" the Godfather bellowed loudly. His bodyguards fearfully covered their ears.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yes! I want spaghetti!" Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Greg read the instructions on the box.

"To activate, throw the box towards a ceiling. Mr. Puzzo, why don't you take this one?" He handed the box to the owner. Darnell looked at the box uneasily for a moment.

"Eh, why not? For the record, I only cook spaghetti, not throw it." he shrugged. He poked his hand through the door and aimed towards the ceiling.

"Ah that ACME stuff never works right" Nick spat critically. Puzzo ignored him as he flicked the box towards the ceiling. In less than a second, 2 heaping tons of imitation spaghetti buried the Godfather and his crew. Everyone else jumped back at how effective it really was.

"You were saying?" Ted asked.

"Shut up" The Warners jumped into the sea of pasta and swam around it in. The Godfather managed to poke his head out of the pasta with a completely defeated look on his face.

"On second thought please, I give up. Can we make a deal." he pleaded, admitting that he had finally had enough.

"A deal…?" Dot chimed coyly.

"Yes, anything"

"Well in that case..." Greg announced as he barged out of the kitchen. He figured that they had more than enough footage to end the charade. "We are shooting a short, and the Warners were wondering if you guys minded participating ... that is unless you want us to turn our "incriminating" footage over to the cops." The three mobsters went wide-eyed as Nick and Ted, who also came out of hiding, pulled out two cameras buried underneath the spaghetti. Without hesitation, they all nodded their heads.

"Alright, there a few things I want to ask you guys…Can you act?" he asked the Godfather. The mob boss nodded in response. "Can you guys play music?" he asked the two other mobsters who struggled to escape the pasta. Both of them also gave the same response.

"Perfect. All we need you to do is this ..."

Greg managed to form a deal with the Godfather for him and goons to leave Darnell alone in exchange he promised to get the Warners of their backs. Once the deal was settled, it was time to have the set ready for the last scene. While the crew members were replacing the previously hidden cameras, the Warners struggled to fit all the props and items back in Wakko's gag bag. After several minutes of cleaning up, the restaurant was ready.

[Scene 3]

The scene started off with a panoramic shot inside the restaurant. It pans over to the left to show Lonni and Strap playing the background music on guitar and accordion. It also revealed the Warners sitting a table eating spaghetti. The Godfather came forward acting as a waiter.

"How do you like the spaghetti huh?" he asked, reciting his only scripted line in the entire short. His garlic breath made the Warners reel in disgust.

"Eww!"

"The foods great, but the service stinks." Yakko grumpily quoted a line from Nick's original script as he fanned the smell.

"And... cut and print!" Greg barked. "Mr. Godfather your a natural born actor. Ever considered going into Hollywood? " The mob seemed unfazed by his flattery as he walked over to the director with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Thanks, But I prefer to keep a low profile" he answered coldly. "Remember; this incident never happened"

"Our lips are sealed, we'll tell the guys back Warner Bros. you were just local actors who worked for non-profit"

"Plotz wishes he had more actors like that" Yakko muttered to his siblings. Don walked over toward Darnell and roughly grabbed his shirt.

"You should be lucky I'm generous enough to let you go, you have..." he faltered for a moment as he glanced at the Warners smiling innocently at the table. "...persuasive friends."

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Godfather" Darnell responded formally, hiding his fear. The mob boss let go of his shirt and turned towards his entourage.

"Let's go boys"

"Bye Dadoo!" The Warners cheered as they waved goodbye. As the Godfather went out the door, his goons followed behind him, still playing their instruments.

"Stop with the music!" he barked. His two bodyguards stopped abruptly before they walked out of the restaurant. When they completely disappeared from sight, everyone cheered in triumph.

"Ho ho!, I normally wouldn't be caught dead saying this, but  _Ay mamma mia_!" he cheered overjoyed as he embraced Greg into a bear hug. He let go and gave the same to the Warners. "Oh thanks, you guys are lifesavers"

"No this is a lifesaver" Wakko quipped as he shoved a large lifesaver raft in his mouth. "Haven't you been paying attention?" Darnell spat the raft out of his mouth a plopped the Warners back at their table.

"Oh, the editing board is going to field day with all of this footage!" Ted stated as held up a camera.

"Gotta admit, you guys are not bad doing stuff on the fly" Nick spoke honestly.

"Thanks, but let's not do this again anytime soon huh?" Dot uttered tiredly.

"Are you kidding?! This was great!" Greg chirped ecstatically. "We should try this again for the next episode! Maybe we won't even need Nick to write..." The other crew members along with the store owner stared at him with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Remove this mullet headed pest" Yakko muttered, imitating the Godfather's voice.

"Yes, Yakko Warner" the three men replied in unison before they approached Greg who was still chattering away.

" ... You Warners may have to get up at 4 in the morning. Reugger may even let us... what are you guys doing?"The director suddenly stopped talking when the three men picked him up and dragged him to the front door. In one swift chuck, he was hurled out into the street."Was it something I said?"

Later on that week; Greg, Nick, and Ted turned in the footage over to Warner Bros studios. Despite the calamity and damages they had to cover, they successfully kept the project under budget. Not surprisingly, of course, most of the footage had to be cut for time, language, violence, and indecent exposure if you count Don's wardrobe malfunction. The editing board managed to edit the 2 hours worth of footage down to 7 minutes. Despite the severe editing, an unedited copy was secretly distributed within the studio and has become a cult classic among WB employees. The episode premiered as planned on November 1993. Reugger and Spielberg were so impressed with the final results, they immediately brought Greg and the others on for another project, the next Chicken Boo short. As for Darnell Puzzo, the business had improved dramatically thanks to the publicity the short got and that half his profits no longer went to the Godfather anymore.

True to his word, the Godfather never came back to the restaurant. The Warners were slightly disappointed, as they were looking forward to meeting with "Dadoo" again. In the meantime, however, they returned to the restaurant several times afterward. It turned out that dining in a small restaurant was far more enjoyable than a big one in New York could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this new addition, I will be posting another one very soon. A brief disclaimer: this story was not meant to insult Italians and or Nirvana fans. Thanks for reading, and if you liked this story feel free to check out "Warner's Get The Boot" and "Gang of Four"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! In case you haven't noticed already, this story will go in slightly route compared to the first one. Each of these short stories are their own separate adventure. So there is no need to read the first one for context. Unless you just want to read it for pleasure.


End file.
